A Undelivered Letter
by Quality Paiges
Summary: This is a letter Relena writes to Heero shortly after Endless Waltz. HYxRP pairing. Very Short. Please R&R.


The Undelievered Letter

  
Writen By: Quality Paiges (aka Sailor Air)   
Rateing: G   
Genre: Romance   
  
To My Beloved Shooting Star, 

Yesterday someone asked me why I loved you. They asked me to tell them what love was because they had never felt it. I didn't say anything I only smiled and thought of you. I did not answer then what I will attempt to say now because it was not in my power before. I had to think and reflect on my opinions and feelings before anything came out too rashly. I will answer now though in a letter to you what my feelings are. I like letters as then you can see the feeling I put into my words rather than hear it because I need this as proof. I need to know that this is what I feel and the words I put onto paper are the most important of all to me. My words will be here permenently on this paper even if my love is not.

Answering the question though. I want to tell you what I've heard and what I feel so that I can sort out everything I'm thinking. Some people tell me love is like a fire that forever burns in your soul. Others call it fireworks or that feeling that makes them go weak in their knees. But I'd have to say they're all wrong because I know I'm in love with you and that's not what I feel at all.

When I first met you, you intrigued me, more than I thought I could ever be interested in another human being. You fell out of the sky, literally. I didn't feel love at first sight. It was gradual I was in the middle of loving you before I knew I had begun. You even scared me the intensity in your eyes, the coolness of your composure. It startled me. I knew you were a fighter right away, a fighter in quest of a peace, a logical simple peace. But nothing comes out black or white it's all in shades of gray. I came to know you, little pieces of you. I saw you fight. I saw the need in your eyes for a peace that no one else would fight for and when I saw that I wanted to fight. I couldn't fight the way you did though, it wasn't right, not for me. I fought the only way I knew how with my words. When that intensity for peace came into my eyes our fates became loosely intertwined. I saw you again and again and each time you left, a little piece of me wondered what made me want you to stay. It was only then I realized I'd loved you. I had chased you around the globe without knowing I loved you. I'd seen you threaten me with a gun and each time I wondered why I wasn't scared. I didn't know it then either. I listened to you put me in my place in my own desperate nation. I didn't know it then. Only when you left to fight my brother did I finally realize it. Only then.

I'd loved you because you made me feel amazeing and indadequate at the same time. Because you make me see what I'm doing for peace, but then when I see what you do I feel there is so much more I can do. I love you because you knew exactly what to do. I love you because I feel cool and rational when I see you. I don't have to feel hate or passion because when I'm with you I know myself. I can do what I set out to when I know you're near and I can be free because you confine me from actions that would hurt myself and others. I love you, because you are me and if I died I know my soul would live on in you because we share one.

That's why I love you Heero Yuy. I hope I answered your question since you're the one who asked it of me. But I think this letter shall forever remain a page in my diary. You're still not ready to hear the answer yet and if I know you well enough you'll be gone by morning. But someday maybe when we're both in our 40's and we realize we've been wasting time that could have been spent together. I'll find you and I'll hand you this very letter and you'll realize you did know what love was all along you just didn't recognize it. Until that time comes. I'll wait for you Heero.

  


Yours till Forever,

  


Relena Doralin

  
  


Author's Note: I wrote this letter because I think a lot of people interpret Relena's feelings differently than I do. Often times I think these other people wrong. I respect and admire Relena a lot more than I give her credit for most of the time (*cringes as she says this*) and I think this letter helps me tell you how I think she feels. That's why I wanted to write this. The timeline is shortly after Endless Waltz. Any comments, compliments, complaints and flames send to SailorScoutB921@aol.com! Thankies! 


End file.
